Extra Credit
by whackybiscuit
Summary: After Nagisa saves Kayano from herself, the two become close. Things only get more awkward for them when Bitch-Sensei decides to teach them a few things. NagisaXIrinaXKayano


**A.N.: Because there needs to be more lemons for Assassination Classroom that aren't Yaoi!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Assassination Classroom.  
Warning: Lemon! Threesome! Bit Yuri! **

_Extra Credit_

 _ **Days after Kayano's assassination attempt on Korosensei….  
**_ **Class E; 12:45 PM**

Nagisa picked up his bento box and carried it outside to eat his lunch out in the sunshine. The past few days had been hectic, happening so fast they felt like a blur. Nagisa wondered just how crazy one junior high schooler's life could get. The final battle with Principal Asano and Class A. Korosensei's origins and how he came to be the flying octopus they all came to love. The decision to not assassinate him and instead focus on finding a way to save him, leading to a violent confrontation with Karma. And Kayano's shocking reveal and her assassination attempt that nearly claimed her life.

' _Kayano….'_

Nagisa's cheeks burned at what he'd done. In order to buy time for Korosensei to remove the tentacles embedded in Kayano's neck he had to distract her. So Nagisa did the only thing that made sense at the time: he kissed Kayano.

Ever since then, things had been weird for Nagisa. Karma had taken a photo and had made sure to wave it in Nagisa's face at every possibility. Korosensei kept trying to come up with romantic poems about what'd happened and the rest of E Class kept teasing him about the kiss, particularly Nakamura.

Opening the door, Nagisa stepped outside and looked around for a nice spot to sit down. After a moment he found a head of green hair sitting underneath a tree and blushed. It was Kayano.

Nagisa and Kayano hadn't spoken much ever since that night. Usually they avoided eye contact out of embarrassment for what'd happened. Nagisa didn't really know what to say half the time. He cared about Kayano but feelings of the heart was a foreign matter to him, what with his overbearing mother.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Nagisa walked over to Kayano, who was eating her own lunch. "Hey…" he meekly said. "Can I sit next to you?"

The girl looked up and her face went red like usual. Like Nagisa she also didn't know what to say about the kiss he gave her and she'd tried to avoid him as best she could. "Hi, Nagisa…um…sure."

The boy sat down and opened his bento box. They sat quietly under the shady tree while eating their lunches, neither knowing what to say. It was the first time they'd been alone since Kayano had tried to kill Korosensei.

Nagisa was halfway finished with his lunch when he decided that the silence was just too much for him. Putting the lunchbox down, he turned to his friend who was quietly munching on her own bento box. "Um…Kayano?"

Turning her head, Kayano's cheeks turned a deeper shade of pink. She had a good idea about what Nagisa wanted to talk about. "Yeah?"

"Um…it's about…that night…."

Her heart beating faster, Kayano nodded. "You mean….when you kissed me?"

"Yeah…."

Taking a deep breath, Kayano spoke. "Why did you kiss me?" she asked.

"Well I had to do something or else you'd-"

"No," Kayano stared intently at Nagisa's blue eyes. "You could've done anything. But you kissed me. Why?"

Nagisa fidgeted uncomfortably, looking down at his hands. "Well…." His blood rushed to his face, making his ears burn as he struggled to put his emotions into words. "Kayano…you're a good friend to me. You made me feel less self-conscious about myself when we first met. You…" his hands shook as he continued, "You mean a lot to me. I kissed you because I wanted to save you. I needed to save you." He looked back up at Kayano and his heart beat so hard in his small chest he was surprised she couldn't hear it. "I…."

The stammering Nagisa was taken by surprise when Kayano leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. His eyes widened to their limits when he felt the softness of her small lips before he quickly melted into them. Kayano put her hand over his and squeezed it tenderly. When she pulled away Nagisa returned her kiss with one of his own. His hand slowly reached up to caress her soft cheek, his head feeling light from so much blood rushing to it.

When the need for air was too great they finally pulled away, panting while holding hands. "Wow…" Nagisa breathed.

Her face flushed, Kayano gave a weak smile. "Thank you for saving me. You mean a lot to me too."

Caressing her cheek, Nagisa smiled warmly at Kayano. He leaned in to plant another kiss onto her soft lips when….

"Well, isn't this just so adorable!"

The two assassins jumped at the voice and turned to see the source. They paled when they saw their English teacher, the voluptuous Irina Jelavic, AKA Bitch-Sensei, leaning back against a tree. The faces of the two teens turned bright red when they saw the sly smirk on her face. "Bitch-Sensei!" Nagisa choked. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Oh, right before you two started swapping spit. I was hoping to have a little alone time with Karasuma. Imagine my surprise when I find you two having a little alone time of your own. But Nagisa, I'm a little disappointed though," she confessed, walking over to the pair. "After all my lessons, Nagisa, that was a weak kiss."

"Bitch-Sensei, we're assassins, not…make-out artists like you," Kayano replied.

Usually a comment like that would've made Irina go off but she'd come to care for her students. Sitting down next to them, the beautiful assassin patted her shoulder. "Don't be so modest. Remember what I taught you, never be afraid to give tongue."

Nagisa deadpanned. "So what, is this an extra credit lesson?" he asked lightheartedly. When he saw the devious glint in Irina's eyes he knew she was cooking up something devious.

Tracing her lips with a finger, Irina looked at the two and indeed, she had some very devious thoughts. "That's a wonderful idea, Nagisa! Why don't you two join me tonight at my hotel room?" she offered. "I can teach you two so many things," she said, her eyes showing restrained lust.

Both Nagisa and Kayano looked at each other. The idea of spending the night with Bitch-Sensei threw up a lot of red flags…. "Um…Bitch-Sensei," Kayano meekly replied. "I not sure if-"

Irina put a finger to her lips, shushing her. "No need to fret. I'll take care of everything. I promise I'll be very thorough."

Getting up, Irina headed back inside. She knew it was very uncouth to do this with her students but she was a woman with needs. With Karasuma keeping her firmly in the friend zone and no other attractive men or women to keep her company Irina was finding it hard to scratch a particular itch. And if she could help the two teens come closer together then she was also doing her duty as a teacher.

Or at least, that was the excuse she told herself….

 _ **Later that night….**_

Both Kayano and Nagisa looked at each other awkwardly as they took the elevator up to the top floor…of the most luxurious and expensive hotel in the city. "Bitch-Sensei lives HERE?!" Kayano exclaimed. "I knew she lived it up but this is…a little much."

Nagisa scratched the back of his head. "Well, she always was a lady who lived the highlife…."

They reached the top and walked to the room at the end of the hallway, the number on the door matching the note Irina slipped Nagisa when he and Kayano were leaving. Standing outside the room, Kayano reached to knock on the door but hesitated. "Should we really be doing this?"

Nagisa himself was starting to get cold feet. Irina said she'd teach them lessons on how to kiss but he had a feeling that this was going to be more than just a lesson on how to French someone.

If the two had a chance to back out, it came and went when the door opened up. Standing in a black bathrobe that looked one size too small, the blonde smiled seductively at the two hesitant teens. "Good. You're right on time! Come in, come in!"

The two entered the lavish hotel suite, unable to believe that their teacher lived here. "How…" Nagisa started, taking in the expensive furniture.

Putting a hand on his shoulder, Irina guided him and Kayano to the bedroom. "I know the owner. He owes me a few. 'Course I never exactly intended on staying here for so long but what can you do?"

Both teens saw a huge bed in the middle of the bedroom, covered in lavender sheets. Irina sat down and smiled seductively at the two blushing teens. "Come now, you two. Don't be so nervous." She patted the spot next to her. "Come sit here and we'll begin."

Gulping, Nagisa sat down on Irina's left while Kayano sat down on her right. Both teens waited nervously while Irina looked each of them over. Turning to the boy on her left, she gently patted his head. "Nagisa, I saw the way you kissed her earlier. I know it was the heat of the moment but a girl likes it when you add a little tongue. Like so…."

The buxom woman leaned down and kissed Nagisa. The blue-haired boy went stiff as the woman's tongue dipped into his mouth, not knowing what to do. After a few seconds of exploring Nagisa's wet cavern Irina pulled back. "Now, now, Nagisa," she teasingly admonished, "Don't be a stiff board. You need to meet a girl halfway. Now let's try again."

This time when Irina kissed Nagisa he gripped her bathrobe and hesitantly opened his mouth to let her tongue back inside. The shock had faded and now he could only feel the rising heat within him; it was a heat that grew more and more intense every second his tongue was in contact with his teacher's. "Mmmhh…." He let Irina pull him close and met her tongue with more intensity, swapping saliva with the woman.

Kayano watched as her friend made out with her teacher, getting turned on by watching them. She rubbed her legs together as she continued to stare, wondering what Bitch-Sensei had in store for her.

When Irina broke the kiss, she chuckled by how Nagisa panted for air, their lips connected by a thin strand of saliva. Breaking the sticky connection, she patted his head. "Nagisa, don't forget to breath. You wouldn't want to pass out before we get…" her smile widened seductively, "to the good stuff." She then turned her attention to Kayano. "As for you, don't close your eyes when you're making the first move, Kayano. It makes the intimacy feel more intimate. Like so." She pulled the girl close and gave her a deep kiss. When Kayano's eyes started to drop, Irina lightly bit down on her lip, making her keep her eyes open. Kayano had to admit, it was much more intense when she stared into her teacher's deep eyes. Like Nagisa, Kayano also panted when the blonde broke the kiss, her spine tingling as she continued to rub her legs together.

Irina scooted away from the two classmates and smiled, laying back against the pillow. "Now then, why don't you two finish where you left off. Remember," she held up a finger. "Tongue is essential."

Nagisa and Kayano looked at each other, their hearts racing. They'd both kissed but this would be the first time they'd done it in front of a teacher who was egging them on. Putting his hands on her shoulders, Nagisa gathered his courage once more and leaned forward. Kayano met him halfway and their mouths connected. This time Nagisa became emboldened, pulling Kayano close as he slipped her his tongue. Kayano melted into Nagisa's kiss while running her hands through his blue hair, undoing the ties to his ponytails. His long hair descending past his shoulders, Nagisa wrapped his tongue around Kayano's while touching her thigh. Every second their mouths were connected they became more and more lost in their teenage hormones. They parted for a moment before coming back together, putting their voyeuristic teacher out of mind.

But Irina was hardly one to sit back and be just a spectator. Watching these two teens make out in front of her was something new for the assassin and it really revved her engine. Her hand slipped underneath her robe to touch her wet womanhood, licking her lips seductively. ' _This is even better than I thought it'd be. Now then…on to phase two….'_

Kayano gasped into Nagisa's lips when she felt two very large and soft objects press against her back. She pulled away from Nagisa's kiss and turned her head, only to be greeted by Irina's pink lips. "Mmmmh," Irina moaned into the girl's mouth, her tongue delicately teasing the green-haired girl's while her hands slipped underneath her shirt and touched her soft skin. Kayano could help but shiver in her teacher's arms, her mind going numb by how good Irina's tongue felt.

When she pulled away from Kayano, Irina winked at the blushing Nagisa. "What's this?" She reached over to the boy and put a hand on his forehead. "Oh you poor boy," she feigned, "You're burning up and covered in sweat!" Her smile widened, showing her true intent. "Why don't you take off those clothes?"

Nagisa stammered embarrassingly at what his teacher was implying. "Bitch-Sensei! You…you mean you want us to be…be…naked?"

Her smile not fading, Irina slid away from the shivering student in her lap and stood in front of them. "But of course, Nagisa. There's nobody here but the three of us. Here, why don't I get us started?" Pulling at the tie to her robe, she let her only piece of clothing slide down her shoulders and bared it all before the two teens.

All Nagisa could do was stare in awe. He and his fellow Class E students would sometimes talk about what their Bitch-Sensei looked like with no clothes on, boys will be boys after all. And while they'd seen their English teacher wear skimpy clothing and during the summer vacation trip had worn an even skimpier bikini, nothing compared to seeing her in her birthday suit.

Kayano's eyes widened as she stared in jealous awe at her teacher's breasts. Kayano had always been jealous of Irina's huge bosom but they were far bigger than she'd thought. Her huge, bouncy E cups made her jaw drop. Nagisa could barely take it all in, her huge tits, her soft white skin and her pink, hardened nipples made his manhood start to stand at attention. When his eyes took in the rest of her, the urge to pull her towards him so he could feel her naked body was almost too much to bear. Her belly was toned and smooth, a year of teaching not harming her physique at all. Her legs never seemed to end and when they did they reached her pussy. Her womanhood was shaved with only a trimmed patch of blonde hair over her pink lips. Kayano stared at her teacher's pussy, her lips already moistened. Just staring at her naked teacher opened up thoughts in Kayano's mind she never thought she'd have for another woman.

' _Ahahaha…works every time.'_ She was happy to see the reaction of the two teens. ' _Good to know almost a year of teaching these kids hasn't dulled my sex appeal.'_ She pointed to Kayano and winked. "Your turn, Kayano."

The red in her face made Kayano look like a tomato. She turned to Nagisa and saw the look in his eyes. ' _Nagisa…wants to see me naked.'_ Taking deep breaths, Kayano stood up and stepped out of her shoes. She looked over at Irina would beckoned for her to continue stripping. Swallowing the lump in her throat she pulled down her socks and slowly began to shed her school uniform.

Every slow removal of every piece of clothing Kayano removed made Nagisa's blood boil to the point he thought he was going to melt on Irina's bed. Soon Kayano stood in front of the two in her panties, her hands covering her tiny breasts.

"Now, now," Irina said, getting up and walking behind the girl. "No need to be shy."

"But-but Bitch-Sensei…" Kayano muttered. "My breasts aren't as big as yours…." If there was one thing that Kayano was insecure about, it was about the size of her breasts.

Taking hold of Kayano's wrists, Irina gently pulled them away and revealed her small petite breasts. "No need to be so shy. I can see that Nagisa wants to see your tits. Besides," she leaned close and whispered into Kayano's ear. "I know several ways a girl like you can grow her breasts out…." Kayano let her teacher pull her hands away, exposing her naked chest to Nagisa. Letting go of her wrists, Irina grabbed the hem of the girl's pink panties and smiled. "Now for the rest."

Kayano shivered despite the room's warm air as the woman pulled her panties down, exposing herself to Nagisa, who was blatantly sporting a tent in his pants. Unlike Irina Kayano was completely shaved with her slim legs.

"Now then," Irina whispered into Kayano's ear, "your next lesson. Take off Nagisa's clothes. Slowly."

Nodding, the naked girl walked over to Nagisa, who gulped as his friend pulled him onto his feet. Kayano gave Nagisa another deep kiss while her hands reached for his top, tugging it off.

If Kayano felt a little self-conscious about getting naked Nagisa was extremely uncomfortable. It was no secret that his body was often mistaken for a girl's, much to his chagrin. Even Irina had to admit, Nagisa was somehow tinier with his clothes off. ' _Oh my…'_ Irina thought amusingly. ' _Are we sure he's not a girl?'_

But when Kayano tugged down his pants, leaving him in his underwear, both Irina and Kayano were in for a big surprise. Nagisa's blushing intensified when he saw the two women staring intently at the quite large bulge in his underwear.

Kayano said what Irina was thinking. "Wow… you're bigger than I thought….'

"I'll say," Irina added, kneeling down in front of Nagisa. "No offense but I was expecting your cock to match the rest of you. Good to know I was wrong." Gripping his underwear, Irina pulled them down, releasing Nagisa's manhood from its confines and almost smacking her in the face with it.

A gasp escaped Kayano's lips as she stared down at Nagisa's throbbing member. When she and the other girls were alone they'd often wonder if Nagisa even had a manhood or was it a victim of his mother's attempt to keep him feminine. "Wow…" she said while covering her mouth with her hand. "It's…big." If she had a ruler on hand she'd bet Nagisa was about eight inches long with a lot of girth. ' _How does he still have enough blood to not pass out if it's that big?'_ both she and Irina wondered.

"S-sorry," Nagisa muttered, feeling very self-conscious at the two women staring at his dick. His mother had always made him feel ashamed to have an erection so he wasn't exactly proud of his big size.

"Don't be, silly," Irina teased. She turned and beckoned for Kayano to join her and pushed Nagisa back onto the bed. As he sat down she looked up at the blushing boy and smiled. "You're gonna make Kayano very happy. Now then for lesson two," she said as Kayano got down on her knees next to her. "We're going to show you how good it feels to get head." She leaned over to Kayano and licked her ear, making the girl shiver in delight. "Kayano, I want you to stick out your tongue and lick him." Her hand trailed up Kayano's thigh, making her skin break out in goosebumps. "Nice and slow…."

Her heart pounding, Kayano looked up at Nagisa and leaned forward, her small tongue sticking out. Nagisa couldn't stop a sharp gasp as Kayano's hot tongue touched the bottom of his shaft. ' _It's so hot…'_ Kayano thought as she dragged her tongue up his cock, tasting his manmeat. ' _And thick…it tastes so good.'_ She licked Nagisa's cock like a lollipop, swiping her tongue across the mushroom-like head before returning to his shaft.

Irina was pleased at how quickly Kayano got into it. "That's right. Lick him nice and good. You'll want to get him as slick as possible," she instructed. Wanting in on the action, Irina pressed her lips against Nagisa's thigh and kissed her way up until she reached his balls. Nagisa moaned as his teacher cupped his large sac, fondling them tenderly before adding her tongue into the mix.

"Ohhhhh…" Nagisa moaned, his head rolling back as his friend and teacher got him off. He'd never felt anything this good before. He clutched the bedsheets as he struggled to keep it together. Every time Kayano licked his head, dipping her tongue into his slit, he wanted to push her head down and make her suck him off. He got part of his wish when he felt Irina wrap her mouth around his sac. "Oh god!" he cried. He panted as he felt that rising rush well up inside of him. "I'm gonna blow!"

His balls leaving her mouth, Irina scooted behind Kayano and as gently as she could, pushed Kayano's head down, letting her take Nagisa into her mouth. She didn't push too hard since she knew that Kayano had no experience giving head and couldn't' take him too deep. "He's about to cum," she whispered into his ear, her hands going to her tiny breasts while Kayano's head bobbed up and down on his shaft. "I want you to taste him and swallow all of his cum."

The idea of swallowing cum would have been revolting to Kayano had she not been lost in the thick taste and smell of Nagisa's cock. Licking him made her hot but taking his cock into her mouth was driving her wild. ' _So thick…my mouth is melting….'_

"Ahh!" Nagisa moaned uncontrollably. The sight of his friend sucking him off while his teacher played with her breasts was too hot to handle. "Can't…I can't…" he groaned with his eyes shut. "I'm gonna cum!" He opened his eyes and his vision blurred before he let loose inside Kayano's mouth. "Kayanoooooo!"

A burning rush of cum flooded Kayano's mouth. The girl swallowed what she could, even to the point where her cheeks bulged. But Nagisa's load was just too much for her and she had to pull back, letting him finish blowing his load all over her face.

Irina was shocked by how much Nagisa came. "Jeez, you're like a firehose!" she marveled. She looked up and saw how dazed Nagisa was. "Was that your first orgasm?" she asked.

"Y-yeah…" Nagisa panted.

Kayano swallowed the thick treat in her mouth. It was so hot and yet…somewhat addicting. She gasped when Irina licked her cheek to taste Nagisa for herself. "So tasty," the assassin hummed before teasing Kayano's lips with her sensual tongue. "Let's have a nice, sticky kiss."

If Nagisa lost steam from his huge orgasm, he quickly got it back by watching Irina and Kayano swap spit again. Kayano's pussy dripped onto the carpet as Irina's hands explored her small body. Wrapping her arms around her teacher's waist, Kayano hugged the woman close and felt ecstasy bloom in her chest as the teacher's massive bosom. "Mmmmmhhh!" they moaned, rubbing their bodies together.

When they pulled away Kayano reached down and touched herself. "I feel so hot…."

Grinning, the blonde reached down and touched Kayano's folds, finding her to be just as wet as she was. "Someone's in the mood," she teased, taking in Kayano's heavenly sigh as her fingers toyed with her. "But you know…" she looked up at the blue-haired boy watching them, "I think Nagisa should return the favor…." Getting up, she got back onto the large bed and gestured for Kayano to join her and Nagisa. The naked girl crawled onto the bed. Kissing her lightly on the lips, Irina laid Kayano down onto her back and sat in front of her head. "Nagisa," she beckoned with a finger. She leaned down and spread Kayano's legs, showing him the girl's wet pussy. "Why don't you show Kayano how well you can use your mouth?"

The wet, pink folds of Kayano's innocent, virgin pussy was too good a sight to ignore. Crawling on all fours, Nagisa lowered his head until he was inches from her maidenhood. Kayano shivered from his hot breath on her wet folds, small murmurs escaping her lips before Irina shushed her. Nagisa got a whiff of her womanly scent and felt his mind fog up. ' _This is Kayano's vagina,'_ he thought, running a finger across her folds and getting it wet. He brought the stained finger to his mouth and tasted it. ' _It's good….'_ Like the taste, Nagisa decided to dig into the main course.

A loud gasp filled the room when Nagisa buried his face in Kayano's muff. Irina grinned as Kayano's face twisted in pleasure. She reached down and put her hand on Nagisa's head. "Gently, Nagisa. A woman's vagina isn't a cup of ice cream. Lick her nice and slow. Get a feel to what makes her moan loudest."

Thankful for his sexy teacher's instructions, Nagisa eagerly tasted Kayano's sweet folds, her honey like ambrosia to the teen. He licked every part of her pussy, dragging his tongue slowly around her to see how much she liked it. When his tongue flicked against the small nub resting at the top of her maidenhood Kayano let out a huge moan and arched her back, her small hands going to his head. Knowing that licking her clit made her feel good, Nagisa wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked hard on it.

"Ahhhhhh!" Kayano cried out, her back arching as ecstasy took hold of her. "Nagisaaaaaa!" She reached out and grabbed Irina's soft legs and tried her best to hold back the rising bubble inside her. "It's so good!"

"You've got her now, Nagisa," Irina praised. "Now give her a taste of your fingers."

Keeping his lips around her sensitive clit, Nagisa ran his already wet finger across her wet maidenhood before pushing it into her. The sudden wet heat of her moist walls enraptured Nagisa, never dreaming a woman could even feel this good. He pushed his finger as deep as it could go and started to pump it in and out, enjoying how Kayano writhed on the bed all the while.

"Ah! Ahhh! Ohhh!" Kayano moaned relentlessly. She wasn't sure she could bear this pleasure much longer. To make matters worse, Irina was enjoying herself by touching her petite chest, teasing her tiny, hardened nipples. She squeezed her eyes shut and panted for air. ' _My chest...feels so hot. It's like electricity is pooling inside my stomach! I…I can't hold on anymore!'_ Her toes curling, Kayano rolled her eyes into the back of her head as the pleasure exploded inside her. "Ahhhhhh!"

Nagisa got a face full of juices as Kayano gushed. Leaning back, he took in the sight of Kayano's cute sex-face while she experienced bliss, wondering if he had a similar look when Kayano made him climax.

Irina chuckled while patting Kayano's lust-twisted face. "Good. Very good, Nagisa," she said with a sly smile. "Good to know your mouth is as good as that smart brain of yours. A nice cock and a natural at cunnilingus," she leaned forward and kissed him lightly, getting a taste of Kayano's juices on his lips, "You might be a natural lover in addition to being an assassin."

"Th-thank you, Bitch-Sensei," Nagisa replied with a blush.

"Now then," she sat back and gestured back to Kayano, who was looking up at Nagisa's long, hard cock with longing eyes. "Why don't show us both what you can do with your cock." Crawling over to the nightstand next to the bed she pulled out a bottle of pills. Taking out two, she swallowed one before crawling back to the waiting Kayano. "Stick out your tongue and say ah," she instructed. When the girl obeyed she put the small pill on her tongue. "Now swallow."

Kayano once again obeyed but was a little worried about what she just put inside her body. "Um…Bitch-Sensei? What did I just take?" she said worriedly.

Giving her a quick kiss on the forehead, Irina smiled. "Don't worry your pretty little head off, Kayano. That was just a contraceptive, that's all." She reached down and put her hand over her stomach. "It'd cause all three of us trouble if you ended up with a baby." Reaching farther, she grabbed Kayano's legs and pulled them back, leaving her wide open for Nagisa to claim her. "Now, Nagisa, put it in. Remember," she winked at the blushing boy, "Go nice and slow. You're quite big and she's on the small size. You don't want to hurt her. Remember, she's a virgin so be sure to be gentle when you start."

"Right," Nagisa nodded, gripping his throbbing erection. Getting in between Kayano's legs, he rubbed the wet entrance with the head. "Kayano, you ready?"

Kissing her virginity goodbye, Kayano nodded, her lip trembling. "Just…be gentle," she said.

When Nagisa slipped the head inside, both teens gasped in ecstasy. Kayano squeezed her eyes shut as her pussy was filled. Arching her back, she groaned as the burning hot cock impaled her. "Oh god!" she gasped, her hands clutching the bedsheets. When Nagisa reached her barrier they both looked at each other. Kayano nodded and Nagisa gave a quick thrust, breaking her barrier.

Irina cradled Kayano's head in her lap, running her hands through her hair soothingly as Kayano felt the sharp pain from having her virginity taken. "Take a deep breath, it'll feel good soon."

Nagisa pushed in gently until he bottomed out her pussy. The boy waited a moment for Kayano to become adjusted to his thick size, all the while reveling in the warm wetness of her pussy. He panted as her tight walls gripped his shaft, the heat making him feel like his cock was melting inside of her. "Ahhh…" he moaned in unison with Kayano. Seeing a nod from Irina, Nagisa slowly pulled out of her, leaving only the tip inside of her. Gripping her small thighs, Nagisa started to pump in and out of Kayano.

As Nagisa slid in and out of her the pain inside Kayano gradually began to melt away. Thanks to Irina's soothing caresses, Kayano soon began to feel ecstasy was over her as Nagisa became more assertive in his thrusting. Her gasps and groans of pain soon turn into cries and moans of sweet pleasure, much to Irina's delight. The bed started to shake as Nagisa began to move faster. His small hips slapped against Kayano's, making the lewd sound of their skin slapping echo throughout the room.

"Ahh! Kayano!" Nagisa panted. "It's…tight!" Every time he pulled out of Kayano her walls would suck him right back in. The feeling of her wet walls griping him made him want this to never end. "So good…this feels so good!"

"Yes! Nagisa! Fuck me!" the shy Kayano shrieked, her mouth spewing moans over and over again with each thrust. She could feel Nagisa hit her womb and it made her see stars each time. Her toes curled and her hands went to her breasts, pinching her nipples while Nagisa fucked her senseless.

Kayano continued to moan until she was thoroughly silenced by Irina, who promptly raised her hips and sat down on the girl's face. "Kayano, it is bad manners to leave me out of the fun. You know how good it feels to be eaten out. Why don't you show me how good you are with your tongue?"

Though shocked, Kayano quickly got began licking her teacher's wet folds. She moaned into her snatch while Nagisa continued to pound her pussy with abandon. ' _It tastes so good…'_ she thought as she tasted Irina's juices. ' _I wonder if I taste this good?'_

"Ooooh, you're such a good girl!" Irina smiled while cradling Nagisa's face, bringing him closer. "Kiss me, Nagisa."

Nagisa eagerly leaned forward and kissed his teacher, creating an erotic triangle. His tongue melded with Irina's while his cock stretched Kayano's pussy to the limit, his balls tightening up in anticipation.

Pulling her lips away, Irina could tell that Nagisa was about to cum at any second. She wasn't surprised since this is his time after all. ' _Besides,'_ she thought while rolling her hips, smoothing Kayano's face with her pussy, ' _He'll have more stamina when I get my turn….'_ She leaned close and licked his cheek, her breath exciting his lust further. "I know you're about to cum, aren't you?" she asked, tracing his chin with a finger. "Go ahead and cum, Nagisa. Cum deep, deep inside her." When she heard Kayano give a muffled groan she reached down and put a hand over her womb. "Don't worry, Kayano, it'll feel really good. And besides, a womb full of cum is a woman's greatest pleasure."

Nagisa didn't need any more incentive. His balls feeling like they were on the verge of exploding he threw his head back and saw stars as the burning hot rush flowed through his cock once more. "Ohhhh!" he moaned, slamming his cock as deep as he could, his cock completely filling up her insides. "Kayano! I'm cumming!" he shouted before he released his load.

"MMMMMHHH!" went a muffled Kayano as she felt what seemed like molten magma being released into her pussy, staining her womb with white cum. The sensation made her mind melt and sent her over the edge, her pussy tightening around Nagisa's thick cock before gushing. "MMMMMMMMH!" she moaned into Irina's snatch while her mind became blank.

When Irina got off of Kayano's face she turned to see the state of her two students. Nagisa pulled out of Kayano and panted for breath, his head tilted backward as closed his eyes, his body covered in sweat. Kayano lay in a dazed, lustful heap, her pussy dripping white cum from her hole while her eyes were rolled backwards. Rubbing Kayano's belly, Irina gave a seductive smile to Nagisa. "Not bad, Nagisa. I can tell you two are going to make a very good couple. Now then…" she lied down on her side and raised her leg, "It's my turn, don't you think?" She was impressed that Nagisa was still hard but it made her want him even more.

The sight of the voluptuous Irina offering herself to him made Nagisa's cock throb. He crawled past the dazed Kayano and sidled up to his teacher, raising her leg up and rubbing her wet entrance with his tip. "Ready, Bitch-Sensei?"

Turning her head, Irina kissed Nagisa lightly before reached down to stroke his sensitive cock. "Nagisa, call me Irina while we're fucking. Now then," she teased his lips with her sensual tongue. "Fuck me."

Having gone almost a whole year without being in bed with someone, Irina gave a loud cry as Nagisa pushed into her pussy, her womanhood welcoming Nagisa inside of her. Nagisa gripped her thigh tightly as he pushed his cock in to the hilt. The feel of Irina's experienced pussy was different than Kayano's virgin womanhood. She wasn't as tight but it felt better. He buried his face in Irina's blonde hair before beginning to move slowly. His hand reached underneath the woman and cupped her breast, squeezing it roughly.

' _Mmmh yeah! He's bigger than I thought!'_ Irina arched her back as Nagisa filled her up. Hardly any of her targets were as big as the boy, small sighs leaving her lips as he hit her sensitive spots. "Don't be gentle, Nagisa! I'm a grown woman. Fuck me!" Gathering what strength his tiny body had left, Nagisa started to lay into his teacher, his cock slamming in and out her. Nagisa felt bliss as his teacher's pussy wrapped around him, clinging to the woman tightly. Irina cupped her other breast and squeezed, panting like a bitch in heat. Eyeing the still-dazed Kayano, the assassin got a dirty idea.

The green-haired teen panted for breath, basking in the heat of Nagisa's cum inside of her. She gave a yelp when she felt a hand grab her ankle and was pulled towards the fucking pair. Irina pulled her up until her cum-filled pussy was in front of her face and Kayano got a good look at Irina's being fucked by Nagisa's cock. She gasped when she felt Irina's tongue tease her sensitive lips. "Ah! Irina!"

"Such a tasty treat," Irina teased before dipping her tongue into Kayano's womanhood, tasting the cum inside of her. "Mmmh! Delicious!"

Kayano clutched the sheets as her teacher ate her out until her eyes came to both Irina's and Nagisa's lower halves. Mesmerized by the sight of Nagisa pumping in and out of her cunt, Kayano decided to return the favor….

"Oh!" Irina gasped when Kayano started to lick their conjoining lower halves. "Ooooh! You're a dirty girl, aren't you?" she teased before going back to eating out Kayano's cum-filled pussy.

Nagisa squeezed his eyes shut as a hot tongue licked his cock and balls. He was already losing his mind thanks to the erotic feel of Irina's body but this was icing on the cake. "Irina! Kayano! This feels so good!"

"Mmmh!" moaned Irina into Kayano's snatch, liking the girl's deviousness. She licked the girl's pussy with her expert tongue, the taste of Nagisa's cum mixed in with her juices delectable to the woman. ' _Mmmmh! This is so good!'_ she thought, feeling the tension inside her grow to the breaking point. ' _A little more…just a little more….'_

Turning his teacher's head, Nagisa kissed Irina passionately while his hand let go of her thigh to cup her breast with Irina's hand. Like his teacher Nagisa was already close to climax, still sensitive after his first round with Kayano. Kayano took her mouth away from Irina's clit to lock Nagisa's balls, teasing him with her pink organ.

Feeling Nagisa press against her womb became too much for Irina. "Fuck! My pussy! I'm cumming!" she shouted, her body tensing up. Her pussy tightening around Nagisa she came with a lewd smile on her face. "OHHHH FUCKKKK!"

The sudden tightness of Irina's tender walls was too much for Nagisa to bear anymore. "I'm gonna blow!" he shouted, hugging Irina tightly before shooting his cum inside of her. "Ahhhh!" Irina shook like a leaf as her student pumped her womb full of cum, sighing heavenly all the while. Kayano as well experienced a third orgasm as her teacher's tongue licked her clit, sending her over the edge one more time.

For a moment, the three lay on the bed panting, Nagisa spooning Irina while Kayano lay pressed against her teacher. Recovering quickly than her protégés Irina turned Kayano around and pulled both sweaty teens close, their heads nestling on her bosom.

"Wow…" Nagisa panted, clutching his teacher. "That was…wow…."

"Awww!" Irina cooed, patting both teens' heads. "You two look adorable. Now remember," she said as they both looked up. She winked at them while holding up a finger. "This will be our little secret. And if you'd like…" she leaned forward and whispered into their ears. "We can have a few more lessons. There's soooo much I can teach you two."

Both Nagisa and Kayano looked at each other before smiling. Nagisa leaned over and kissed Kayano before kissing his teacher. Kayano replaced Nagisa's lips as he pulled away. "We'd like to learn more," they both said in unison.

Irina grinned. "Good. Because the night's still young…."

The End


End file.
